


in my head

by platonics



Series: femslash february 2021! [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Conversations, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash February, Introspection, Kinda, Possibly Unrequited Love, Power Dynamics, mostly - Freeform, tsumugi scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Worrying about murder could really put a damper on things, she found. It was a shame. All part of the game, of course, but part of her wished her classmates could enjoy the experience as much as she did.Tsumugi thinks about the way things could be.
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Series: femslash february 2021! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	in my head

**Author's Note:**

> femslash feb day 10: kiss
> 
> shironaga angst mmm
> 
> it's not midnight yet so this technically isn't late

The light in the Ultimate Artist’s lab was surprisingly warm when adjusted the right way, adding just the proper amount of ambiance for a nighttime rendezvous. So Tsumugi thought anyway. Others’ opinions might differ, if they were fearful of what kinds of things could happen within the academy walls at night. Worrying about murder could really put a damper on things, she found. It was a shame. All part of the game, of course, but part of her wished her classmates could enjoy the experience as much as she did.

That was part of why she was so drawn to Angie. There was fear and desperation deep down within her, just like the others, but hidden so well that not even Tsumugi herself would realize it was there if not for her unique perspective. Yonaga Angie, devout and sunny, might be an even better liar than Kokichi.

She really seemed dedicated to this Student Council idea, utterly convinced that her God wanted everyone to live out the rest of their lives there. 

(Exactly as Tsumugi wanted. Those types of characters always introduced some fun controversy, going all the way back to Celes in the first season.)

Over the past couple of days, she’d watched Angie dig her claws in deeper and deeper, exerting her influence over everyone so skillfully. Half the surviving students...not a bad haul at all, even if that included her own false compliance. With more time, maybe she could sway even more to her side, though given the personalities of those who opposed her, it would be easier said than done. Miu, maybe, if she could be broken down enough?

Tsumugi was jolted out of her daydreams by a sudden loss of sound, voices ceasing and footsteps growing more distant. The rest of the council was dispersing, meeting over for the night. Even Himiko was heading out now. It was just her and Angie left in the lab.

“So,” Angie said, dragging the word out for several syllables longer than necessary as she leaned in close. “Everything’s going pretty well, don’t you think, Tsumugi? Kami-sama is very happy!”

“Yeah,” she replied, leaning back against the edge of a worktable. Angie was cornering her, and quite easily to boot. She didn’t mind. She wasn’t worried about danger. Not here. “I think the Student Council’s making great progress. It’ll be just plain amazing if everyone can get over the whole ‘wanting to leave’ thing. Then we can really focus on...what was it again? Making this school our paradise?”

She clasped her hands together, feigning the kind of brainless glee only a cult member could muster. As fond as she was of Angie and as entertaining as her ploy was, it couldn’t last forever. If everyone actually _did_ give up on the killing game, Tsumugi wouldn’t be very happy at all. She’d need to get more aggressive with the flashback lights and motives, and that was no good.

“Yep yep! It’ll be a glorious place once we’re done with it, fit for Kami-sama’s most loyal devotees.”

“Ah, but...” She cast her gaze down to the floor, away from Angie’s bright eyes. “What about Monokuma and the Kubs? Even if everyone decides not to play the killing game, I don’t think they’ll give up on trying to make us.”

If she could play her cards right, she could suss out any problems in advance, right from the source. Not that anyone stood a chance against the exisals anyway. The idea was laughable.

“Mmm, well...” Angie was stalling, swaying from side to side and cupping her own face in her hands. “Kami-sama says we’ll be told what to do when the time is right! And He’s never wrong, so it’ll be just fine! Tsumugi just needs to relax and believe in Him.”

Excellent. She had no idea.

“Well, if He says so, then that must be okay. I trust you, Angie-chan.”

Angie giggled, clapping her hands. Tsumugi had to look carefully for it, but deep down, behind the smile, she could see a hint of unease. 

“Angie’s happy to hear it! Y’know...Tsumugi’s been very helpful. She could almost be the Student Council vice president.”

“Just almost? What do I need to do to actually be the vice president?”

Angie considered it for a moment, edging closer and closer still. In Tsumugi’s imagination, digging through all the behavioral patterns she’d written her to have, Angie would have leaned the rest of the way in then, letting their lips connect in a kiss. She would have murmured something sly and mischievous about needing to assist with the president’s needs, and Tsumugi would have eagerly obliged.

In reality though, Angie just shrugged and said, “Kami-sama says you can be vice president if you bring him a late night snack. He knows you have food stashed in your room, isn’t that right?”

Tsumugi’s expression faltered, heart seeming to sink to the bottom of her chest.

“Yeah, of course. Do you want to walk to the dorms with me? I’ll get Him his snack, no problem.”

Even creating her own love interest wasn’t so easy, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not super happy with this but my brain is fried
> 
> i have a lot going on rn both in terms of stuff to do and mental health so the next few days' fics will probably continue to be on the shorter side and posted late in the day but as long as something gets out i'm gonna count that as a win


End file.
